Lonely Aphrodite
by Angels of Devils
Summary: Princess Venus of Love and Beauty, heart so lonely. Shall you meet your one true love and unite the two powers. Through strange fate...she does. Guess the pair! Romance/Drama/Action. Please R&R!
1. To Yearn

A/N: I will only focus on one pair this fic.  
  
"Greek Goddess Aphrodite, Roman name Venus. Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty. She was said to be born out of the white foams of the ocean water. Her beauty and charm was so irresistable that , Zeus, the King of Gods, fearing that the gods might fight over for her affection, quickly married her off to Haphaetus, the smith god." Quatre paused and turned the page slowly. The next chapter was named, 'Early Legends and Myths'. He scanned over the small words, looking for something that will catch his interest. He stopped at the word 'Legends of a Planetary Warriors; Myth or Facts?' in a long passage. He didn't know why he stopped there, but something made him. A strong and strange feeling told him that this had to do with what he was looking for.  
  
The young blonde tore his eyes away from the book and looked up the mahogany ceiling, his eyebrows were burrowed in thought.  
  
I can't...seem to...He looked back at the book and at the passage, straining his eyes as if he was looking for something. But he was suprised with himself, because he didn't know what he was searching for. He was comepletely clueless yet he knew...something. It was an impatient but determined feeling. And such strange feeling it was too.  
  
He read out loud in quiet whisper, "There had been many myths and legends revolving around the Planetary Gaurdians of the Universe. Of the Planet Mercury, the Planet Venus, Planet Mars, Planey Jupiter and so on. It was said that these planetary gaurdians were all woman of upmost beauty and grace. Out of this, the Jupiter warrior had stregnth and bolts of lightning. Warrior Mars was of fire and spiritual powers. Warrior Muercury was the wise and of chilling water power. They were called, according to legend, the Inner Planetary Warriors. Warrior Venus, leader and of power of love and beauty. They are sometimes and more known as the 'Sailor Soldiers' of their respective planet. Warrior Venus was the leader of this Inner Group. She was fair, beautiful, charming and strong possessing much leadership materials. She is consider the Goddess Aphrodite but, in many legends, it was said that she did not consider herself as the goddess."  
  
"Apart from the Inner Group, there were the Outer Group. Consisting of Warriors from the outer planets. There is Warrior Pluto, solitary and mistress of Time. Warrior Uranus, powerful fighter of the air. Warrior Neptune of grace and sea. Finally, the dark Warrior Saturn of death, destruction, rebirth and silence. It was said she would appear when something was about to go into destruction."  
  
"All of these warriors, including many other sowrn allegiance to the Queen Serenity and the Princess Serenity, the daughter. The Queen Ruled the Moon Kingdom, icluding the planets mentioned earlier." Quatre paused again, he strained his ears, expecting to hear something outside.  
  
Hearing nothing, he shrugged at himself and turned the page. The next page was full of paitnings, engraving of what people thought the Planetary Warrior looked like. They were all so beautiful, with flowing silky dresses. The pictures were so vibrant that it seemed to jump up at him. A certain painting caught his eyes. It was a painting of the Venus Princess. Her silky golden hair blew in the wind as of her elegant golden silk dress. A benevolent smiled was upon her beautiful pale face.  
  
She looks just like her, thought Quatre, Just like the dream. Perhaps....I...Hmmm.....Can it be?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_  
  
She stared at them. They were in love. Love, a thing she stands for but has none of it. She didn't mean to spy on them but their love was so deep and powerful, she only could gaze at it and think, I wish....  
  
"Sailor Venus," a soft voice said. Sailor Venus turned her head and saw Sailor Mercury, standing there. Her blue eyes looked at her with deep sympathy. She was clutching a small blue flower in her hand.  
  
"Yes?" asnwered Sailor Venus, "What is it?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked and sat down beside her on the stone chair.  
  
"Yes," Venus replied softly, "I think I am..." Her sparkling blue eyes kept staring at the two lovers. Mercury followed her gaze to Neo Queen Serenity and the King sitting down together in the park. Then Mercury understood and nodded lightly at herself.  
  
"Sailor Venus?" said Mercury, "You know what? I think you need a time off." Venus sharply turned her head to mercury at stared at Mercury in shock.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, "Take a break? I couldn't..."  
  
"Oh yes you can." said Mercury, "Relax...Mina," She laid the small blue flower in Venus's lap, "I know of what you desire." Venus looked at her blue-haired friend who was smiling at her, she picked up the blue flower and spinned it in her hands.  
  
"Yes..." said Venus, "But it seems that I just yearn for it but I can never find whom I was truly in love with. I used to love someone at young age but it was child's love. But such love I yearn I think I can never find...I hide it Amy...my pain...but I cannot now...it hurts me so..." Mercury stared sympethetically at Venus, she was a cheerful person, nice and bubbly. It pained Mercury to see her friend this way. A lot have changed since the forming of Crystal Tokyo. Serena transformed into such an elegant and mature Queen, you can barely see the teenager Serena in there. But the Queen was still pure hearted and loving as ever. The Sailor Scouts had grown more mature too.  
  
A life of destiny they led, but in the future, none of them know what lies in store for the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Mina." Mercury breathed, "Come, the girls are going out to a club tonight. That might cheer you up." Venus nodded feebly. Mercury stood up and left, Venus followed her with a single glance at the lovers, she turned away and transformed back into normal clothes. Her heart lonely, she left to her friends and decided to make the best of the life she had been destined with. 


	2. The Seed of Love that is Sown

The moment their hearts had touched  
  
The time for everyone will fear.  
  
Panics and Trouble will brew.  
  
Against destiny, companions will act.  
  
For their love-stricken friends to stand...  
  
2 worlds with no peace between.  
  
Their love Forbidden, their passion they had been cammanded to rid.  
  
But love, light that conquers all,  
  
Shine through the dark light of Coldness.  
  
For love is no mistake  
  
And love is no coincidence  
  
Destiny follows  
  
As light be dawned  
  
And for their love, they sacrificed all.  
  
And the pure light of the white pale moon  
  
Shall help them in the road soon  
  
For the unloved shall be loved  
  
The loveless shall again love  
  
The seed that sown love  
  
Shall shine and grow.  
  
The Worlds Will helplessly fall to their knees.  
  
And accept the peace they will need  
  
And shall this not be forgotten  
  
For it will happen In the heart of the lonely goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
A pale light illuminated the olden tablet as a white hand touched it softly.  
  
"It is time. The dreams are awaken. And the evil has ensued. The Demension and Time has fallen. Oh my daughter. Love shall you find, my darling."  
  
The white hand pressed softly against the golden engraving on the large stone tablet. "Now."  
  
"Yes," said a soft, sweet but monotoneous voice that sounded as if the speaker was possessed, "Mistress."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not good at making things rhyme. That prophecy was so corny but that was the best I can do. heh... 


	3. Dark Pride of The Moon aka Sailor Soldei...

A/N: Yes I read the Destiny fanfiction of Mina/Quatre. I loved it! I love Mina/Quatre too. They're just so sweet and syrupy. This chapter is a little bit not greatly written...  
  
Disclaimer: I ALWAYs forget to do the disclaimer in the first chapter! And no, I do not own any of the characters but my own. Thanq.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre looked around. There was not ground, not a even a sky, no clouds, everything was golden-orange, shining and sparkling. All he can see was his hands in front of him and nothing else except for the golden-orange hue surronding. He heard a whisper behind his back and turned. He saw and gasped in amazement and awe.  
  
There she was, her again. The Princess Venus from the painting. It looked like her exactly. Like the dream before and so much like the painting in the textbook. Her hair was like golden thread surronding the fair but sad face. Her face was pale and smooth, her eyes were sparkling enchanting blue. She wore a robe-like dress looking as if it were made out of golden silk and cloth. Their beauties matched and shone brighter then the stars. But her face was sad.  
  
Quatre tried to move closer, to touch her, tocomfort her. But as he tried, he couldn't reach her. He yelled out to her but noticed he couldn't hear his own voice except echoes of it that seemed so distant. He locked his eyes with her sad ones and she spoke to him. He couldn't hear any word of it so he yelled for her to talk louder. But it was no use. He started to feel himself falling but he wasn't. Everything around him was the same but it was really as if he was falling. The wind blew at them roughly, making the golden hair of the lady wrap around her face. Each strand of hair whipping at her soft visage. The wind was strong enough to force Quatre to close his eyes for a long time. Then he opened them again. The wind had died down and he looked at the beautiful lady. She was smiling mournfully at him. She started to say something again to him but he could only make out a sentence or two. Her mouth slowly moving as she formed the words into a soft whisper. She said, as Quatre read her lips, "Quatre, strong shall you be. Brave shall you be. Try...be strong." Then everything faded black...  
  
Quatre snapped his eyes opened and suddenly sat up. Clutching his chest and breathing heavily in short gasps. He looked around his darkened room, everything was peaceful and quiet. Nothing stirred and made no sound except nothing but Duo's snoring from the room across. Quatre reached over to his lamp and switched the light on. He ran his hand slowly through his plantinum blond hair, and sweating, he got out of bed and opened the windows and felt the cool air in his face, relaxing his strained face muscles. He stared out into the moon and looked around in the sky, hoping to find the planet the bright planet Venus. He pulled a chair by the window and sat down, looking, searching until, tired, he finally fell in a dreamless but a uneasy slumber on the windowsill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MINA!" yelled Lita over the loud ear-splitting music, "THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Mina looked over to her tall brown haired friend who was standing by the counter of the bar waving at her. She went over her, squeezing between the packs of dancing people.  
  
"HEY MINA! LITA!." another voice called. It was Raye coming towards them. She pushed through the crowd very roughly and arrived.  
  
"Hi Raye," said Mina with a normal voice that was drowned by the ear rendering music.  
  
"WHAT?" Raye yelled to her as if they were a mile a way, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mina, finally noticing that Raye couldn't hear her, shook her head.  
  
"I SAID HI RAYE!" Mina yelled back.  
  
"OH," Raye said nodding, the situation would've have been quite humorous if Raye hadn't asked,"HAVE YOU SEEN AMY?"  
  
Mina and Lita shook their head. Raye frowned.  
  
"WHY?" yelled Lita. Raye opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She turned to go outside and wave them to follow. Mina shrugged at Lita and they both squeezed through the crowd and followed Raye outside.  
  
"What were you going to say?" asked Lita, her voice raspy from shouting. They were outside of the club, away from the loud music.  
  
"I can't find Amy anywhere..." said Raye, "I looked for her in the palace, her home, called her mom, called her collage."  
  
"Did you try the communicator?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, its blocked, as if its in use or broken." Raye answered.  
  
"She said she was going to be here." Mina said rubbing her chin in thought, "Maybe we should check around the block." The 3 agreed to it. Together, they walked around the dark crystal corners and alley but found no clue of wheareabouts of Amy. It was then, when they decided to return to the palace, Amy, her Sailor Scout uniform tattered, staggered in front of them. She collapsed onto Lita and was holding something in her hands.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," cried Lita, "What happened?!" Mercury fluttered her eyes opened weakly and managed to whisper something hoarsly.  
  
"She wants...Go to the...queen..."Her hand released the grip of that something she held in her hands. It was her Mercury Computer and it was totally fried.  
  
"Who's here?" Raye asked but a loud thrundering noise asnwered the question for her. The building on the left had collapsed.  
  
"Oh no!" Lita cried and she put Amy's arms around her neck. "RUN!" They ran away from the building and looked up to see the source of the noise. Floating in the dark night was a young lady with ebony black hair collar- bone length hair and had the devil's blood red eyes. A malignant smile spread across her pale face as she looked down with hungry fury at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Give her to me human weaklings..." she hissed at them, demanding for the blue soldier, "If you know whats good for you..."  
  
"You'll leave us alone if you know whats good for you!" Raye yelled back in return, "You don't know who you're messing with!"  
  
"No dear," said the lady, "Its you that don't know." She laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "How shall I introduce myself?" She descended lower in the air and threw her black hair back. "My name is Meara, I am not like any other of enemies your pitiful Sailor Soldier that protects you fought before." She giggled and descended lower. "Now give her to me!" she commanded in a low tone.  
  
"Not likely," Mina growled. She took out her transformation wand and yelled, "Venus Crystal Power!....Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power...Make Up!" "Mars Crystal Power...Make Up!"  
  
With colors of green, red and gold surronding their their bodies and turning them into their Sailor forms, Meara looked suprised and taken back.  
  
"Hmmm...well well, the Sailor Scouts? Guess I won't I have to hunt for them anymore..." Meara sneered. She waved her left hand and a long, black viscious looking sword appeared in her hands. She pointed it at them, even though the scouts were far down below.  
  
"Mars..." Sailor Mars started her Firey arrow attack, "Flame Sniper!!" The flaming arrow shot up at the sword, getting larger as it flew. It crashed into the black sword and filled the air with dark smog.  
  
"What the..." Sailor Venus cried while coughing, she waved her hand around blindly in the billowing smioke," What happened?" The smog suddenly cleared and the dark sword, still pointing at them, had no damage whatsover. Sailor Mars frowned in fraustration, her attack hadn't work. Meara laughed at them and said, "You're such a bad excuse for a Sailor Soldiers, don't worry, I've seen worse. But you don't live up to your little legends..."  
  
Meara's blood red eyes glowed neon red as her sword turned pure black and green. She raised the sword and slashed the air in front of her, a dark energy ball flew out of the sword and aimed for the Sailor Jupiter who was supporting Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Venus cried, "Get out of the way!" But it was no use, Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes, waiting to be hit by the blast of energy. But she did not get hit, Jupiter opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a pale red rose in front of her. It had intercepted with the attack. She looked up and saw the King and by his side was the worried looking Neo Queen Serenity. And surrounding them was the Outer Soldiers, looking sternly up at Meara, who looked suprised and angry. Her grin had disappeared and was replaced by a sneer.  
  
"My Queen and King," she said mockingly as she bowed in the air, "Pleasure to meet you at last..." Meara looked over to Pluto and grinned again maliciously, as if she knew something Pluto didn't.  
  
"Mistress Pluto of Time, I'd go back to the gate if I were you, "she giggled and dissapeared. Pluto stared at the empty sky where Meara had been and gasped, as if something clicked in her mind.  
  
"I need to leave now, Pardon your highness..." she said to them coarsly and disappeared like Meara, into thin air with a wave of her Time Staff.  
  
The Queen nodded and turned to her soldiers with much depression upon her face. She opened her mouth and said softly to them, "It is time for a meeting, back to the palace. There is something strange I've been sensing."  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Who is this Meara?" Sailor Uranus growled pounding her fest on the crytal table. Both the inner and the outers were back in the magnificent halls of the Crystal Palace.There were in a large curcular room, decorated with sparkling crystals and different semi-preciosu stones.  
  
"She is a Sailor Soldier..." the queen started, "like us..."  
  
"What star or planet is she from?" asked Neptune.  
  
"None," said Luna as she jumped on the table, "She doesn't have a planet or a star. She has no Sailor Soldier name like us and is known as the dark pride of the moon."  
  
"Why that?" Venus asked.  
  
"Because she was created," replied Artemis, "Not born, she was created with pride for the moon, but she turned out evil."  
  
"Created!" Mina exclaimed, her eyes were wide with disbeleif, "They created Sailor Soldiers back in the moon?"  
  
"No, she was the first and also the last," answered Luna, "She was created to help gaurd the palace, made from our very powers. But before she was complete, something went wrong, when Meara awoke, she asked her makers who she was, when her maker said a soldier created to protect the moon, it seemed that it wasn't in her systems, she attacked them."  
  
"Did she kill them?" asked Raye.  
  
"No," the Queen replied for Luna, "The creators were the magical goddesses of the galaxy, there are many of the, but 5 strong ones work on this project. My mother the queen let them create a test soldier. Since they were immortal, they did not die by her attacks. But they couldn't restrain her, she was strong. Meara escaped but wasn't found for 3 years."  
  
"And then she attack the moon kingdom," continued Artemis,"her bloody schemes, went on for years, secretly on the moon. Until the goddesses that created her trapped her finally and sealed her off in a different demension. But they feared, because Meara also had the power to recieve any powers of her victim, she killed many Sailor Soldiers of different powers...After, it was kept silent, not many people knew...But, now has somehow escaped her imprisonment."  
  
"She was also known as Lady Meella.." informed Luna, "She have many spies and disgiuse."  
  
"So we have a hard battle here I suppose," murmured Jupiter. The cats nodded.  
  
"How do we defeat her?" asked Mars, "Do those goddesses still exist?"  
  
The queen looked at the cats for the answer. Luna sighed deeply and so did Artemis. It was a sigh of tiredness and frastraution.  
  
"Well, we don't know where they are," Luna admitted, "They could be in any galaxy or planet, Its not easy to call upon those goddesses." The sailor scouts looked among themselves uneasily. There was slinece in the room, no one made a sound. Everyone was concentrating hardly with their eyebrows burrowed. The silence was broken when Queen Serenity suddenly gasped and clutched her chest, breathing heavily. Her king supported her up, worried.  
  
"What is it my love?" asked he. There was a scar now, on her arms, that looked like she had if for a long time.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Mars exclaimed examining the scar.  
  
"I don't know," the Queen replied, "I..." The queen suddenly stood up, her face ditressed with panic.  
  
"The past," she breathed, "Meara is in our past...I remember...suddenly, how I got this..."  
  
"Wait," said Mars, "Strange...I think I do too!!" It was the same for the rest of the Soldiers. There were things they remembered that didn't really happen or knew. Luna was worried, really worried.  
  
"We need to fight her in the past!" Luna shouted, "She's clever, she's using the plan Wiseman had but tweaked it a little!"  
  
"We need to travel through time then!" said Saturn, "Sailor Pluto, we need her, the time key!" 


End file.
